The present invention relates to a wrist watch band, particularly to a non-expansile metallic watch band made of a plurality of metallic band links which are aligned and connected into a series by a flexible connecting member. The invention further relates to a method for manufacturing the aforementioned wrist watch band.
There have been various known metallic watch bands of different constructions and/or appearances. Non-expansile watch bands have also existed in various constructions and/or appearances. A typical construction and appearance of a watch band is found in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Koho No. 52-55086. The watch band comprises a plurality of metallic band links, each of which is provided with one or more projective portions on one end thereof, and one or more cut-outs or recesses on the other end, opposing and corresponding to the projective portions of an adjacent link. The respective projective portions and other ends of adjacent links, are provided with apertures which are aligned with each other in an engaged or assembled condition. A pin or axle extends through the aligned apertures to connect the adjacent links to each other.
In the present application, it should be noted that the following terms are given the meanings specified:
"length" means a dimension directed longitudinally of the assembled band; PA1 "width" means a dimension directed laterally of the assembled band; PA1 "end" refers to the longitudinal extent of the assembled band; and PA1 "side" refers to the lateral extent of the assembled band.
A second typical construction and appearance may be found in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Koho No. 45-14766 and 50-45334, comprising a plurality of metallic band links each of which has a pair of axle members at its ends in parallel to one another. One or more connecting links are laid over the adjacent axle members of adjacent links to pivotally connect the links.
A third typical construction and appearance is shown in Japanese Utility Model Kokoku Koho No. 37-340. The band comprises a plurality of cylindrical links having openings directed and aligned longitudinally of the band. A flexible connecting member runs through the aligned openings in order to connect the individual links into an assembled band.
The conventional wrist watch bands mentioned above are substantially complicated in construction and have troublesome problems of manufacturing and production. In practice, the manufacture of bands of the first type discussed above requires that each of the individual links be provided with at least one projective portion and cut-out on the respective ends thereof. Thereafter, adjacent links are connected with each other by engaging respective projective portions and cut-outs and pivotally linking them with axles. In the process of manufacturing respective individual links and assembling the bands, the following troublesome problems can arise:
(i) it is expected that forming or producing the projective portions and cut-outs on opposite ends of the links to be precisely engageable with one another would be difficult to accomplish, particularly when the links are formed of hard materials, such as stainless steel or the like;
(ii) it is inefficient to individually connect adjacent links with pins or axles, typically with manual labor.
Regarding the aforementioned second type of band, each individual link is formed by scraping a solid metal blank into a shape having recesses or grooves on the upper and lower surfaces thereof to receive connecting links in even axle portions separated from one another on both ends of the links and having an opening for reception of the axle portion to be run through the connecting link, or made of a plurality of separate links laterally connected with one another by a pair of separated pins or axles. Formation of the individual links has required a plurality of steps, resulting in a high cost of manufacturing such watch bands. Further, the connecting links laid over respective adjacent links are substantially C-shaped before connecting the links and are bent into links after laying over between adjacent links. Thus, the two ends of the connecting link appear on the lower surface of the band as a contact line thereof, ruining its appearance, and the bent ends are apt to cause discomfort or injury to the wearer by scratching his wrist. Moreover, the gaps between respective individual links cannot be eliminated in bands of this type.
The aforementioned third type of band can be more efficiently manufactured. Because each link is merely formed by cutting a hollow metal tube to the desired length and is connected with adjacent links by a flexible connecting member, the steps of manufacturing are substantially simplified. However, bands of this type have a serious disadvantage in that the width thereof cannot be easily varied to form gradual tapers widening toward the wrist watch on both sides thereof. At the present time, it is highly desirable to provide such tapered shapes in non-expansile watch bands. Owing to the above-mentioned defect, the band of this type has not been manufactured commercially.
In every conventional wrist watch band, it has been necessary to substantially change the construction if the appearance of the band is to be altered. Therefor, the appearance of the watch bands could not be changed without also instituting new manufacturing lines adapted to the new constructions.
The present invention is to improve generally the aforementioned third type of band, enabling tapers to be provided on both sides of the assembled band and the appearance of the band to be altered without a major change of structure.